Axel Story
by Maria Hiwatari
Summary: Sent on a secret mission undercover as an organization member, my OC Maria takes on the name Maxia and joins the group. Upon joining she met up with a red head like herself named Axel. Will she get through her mission and stop organization XIII?
1. Chapter 1

What's Wrong Axel?

By Maria Fair

Note: Kingdom hearts Characters are not mine. Also OC's will be used in this story which belongs to me. This was a dream I had so I wanted to turn it into a story.

Sighing loudly, Maria, whose organization name was Maxia (A code name from Ansem the Wise), was sitting outside looking up at the heart shaped moon lit sky waiting some the one who slipped her a note during lunch. "Stupid Organization…there are barely any females…why do their have to be so many males…" She said out loud to herself. Now hearing footsteps behind her, she got to her feet looking behind her.

"Wow you really did show up. You are a loyal person." A cocky voice said from behind. There behind her was a red headed male, who was much taller than she was with a cocky looking smirk on his face. "You must be the new recruit. My name is Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he asked her.

"Well…we have a cocky one. My name is Mari…I mean Maxia…" Maria had said looking at him with quiet black eyes. Her long red hair now moving with the wind she went toward Axel looking up at him "Did you write me this?" she asked showing him the note.

'Meet me on the balcony under the Heart Moon after we eat, I would like to know you more. A secret admirer' the note had written on it.

"Well, well, you are very smart. Sure you're a Nobody like me?" He joked with her thinking she was a Nobody but unfortunately for Axel his joke was a true fact. Xemnas had no idea that one of the 13 had a heart! If he found out Maria had a heart he'd more likely want to kill her and her mission for Ansem would most definitely be over!

"Uhhh yeah…of course I'm a Nobody. Why would I have a heart?" Maria asked him laughing a bit looking up at him "We both have red hair did you know?" she told him smiling softly.

"Yeah we do. It's rare to see someone of your…characteristics here." Axel said now walking with her.

-Don't forget mission Maria. Your mission to see what Xemnas is planning...but…what if I…fall in love with him? I can't possibly fall in love with a Nobody! That'd make my boss angry and he was get so mad at me that I'd be out of a job! - Maria thought to herself now sighing.

"What's wrong newbie?" Axel asked her seeing her sigh.

"N..nothing Axel I'm ok." Maria said looking up at him "W..wait…NEWBIE!? AXEL!" Maria growled at him now pouting.

"You got a cute angry face and a very cute pout there Maxia." Axel said with a wide smirk seeing the girl's face light up with bright red, almost as red as their hair.

"Gah! Axel!" Maria then looked away now hiding her face with her hood running away from him to hide. While running a necklace fell off her neck along with a photograph of her brothers and her.

Axel noticed now bending down to pick them up "Maxia!" he shouted but she was gone by then. "Hm?" Axel looked at the photo and the necklace, 'I will always in your heart.' The necklace said. The picture had Kazuya and Riku on it. Axel now looking up "She's related to Riku?!" He said out loud with wide eyes in shock. –I really should give it back to her but what would Xemnas said…I don't know…I want her to like me but I want to do something good.- Axel thought just standing there.

Foot steps now behind him, he turned around with wide eyes not expecting who was there.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Wrong Axel?

By Maria Fair

Note: Kingdom hearts Characters are not mine. Also OC's will be used in this story which belongs to me.

Turning around and looking behind him, Axel looked up seeing their leader, Xemnas behind him. Unsure what to do, he quickly hid the girl's pendant in his pocket "Hey boss! What's up?" He asked him with a wide grin but also a cheesy smile as well.

"What's wrong Axel?" Xemnas asked the red haired fire user. Seeing he was in distress he wondered why hoping to do something about it.

"Nothing, sir. Just you know going for a little stroll under the lovely heart shaped moon. Nothing else and most defiantly nothing about the keyblade wielder." Axel said looking at him with an even wider grin on his face "I gotta go boss something I need ta do." He added now walking off to go find Maxia also known as Maria.

Sitting up in her room sighing a bit, Maria was sitting on the balcony of her room "I can't believe I lost my locket…" she murmured to herself now getting up to set up targets to practicing shooting her bow. She could also, if she wanted to use a Keyblade like Roxas or Sora but she rarely used it. Looking down hearing her name be called after 10 minutes, Maria looked down and saw Axel "Ah! Konnichiwa Axel-kun. What brings you here?" She asked him softly.

"You dropped your locket Maxia!" Axel shouted up to her "Mind if I come up?"He asked. The red head smiled when he saw her nod but stared in disbelief when she made shortcut stairs appear before his very eyes. Cautiously going up them, he gave her the locket once up there.

"Arigato Axel-kun!" Maria said smiling widely at him sitting down now "I was going to shoot targets but…I guess now that you're here I could…hang out with you."She said sounding a little shy about it at first.

"Why is your face all red all of a sudden Maxia?" Axel asked her seeing the other red head girl looking shy and blushing a lot all of a sudden.

"W..well…I…"Maria looked away her face lighting up –Am I falling in love with him…is that possible…to fall in love with a Nobody?- She thought looking at the red haired boy sitting beside her….

To be continued….


End file.
